Dentist Disasters
by allieluvsedward
Summary: This is a fluffy story for when Bella is faced with her greatest fear, the dentist. How far will she go to not go? Just a little hint: I am NOT Stephanie Meyer, if I was I would not be writing fanfics but instead take a luxurious European cruise.
1. The Fear

BPOV

"Renee called me…" Alice trailed off.

"She did?" I asked somewhat nervous.

What could have possibly possessed Renee to address Alice over me? I realized nervously that Alice didn't even ask to dress me up today, a definite first. Edward and I sat on the couch together with Alice beside us while Jasper and Emmett played video games on the floor.

"Uh… well she was worried…"

"About what? Is she okay?" I panicked.

Edward squeezed my hand gently, "She's fine love, relax."

"Yeah Bells, chill. She was just worried about you missing a particular appointment."

"An appointment?" I asked already knowing what she was talking about before she answered.

Ever since I was five I feared the dentist and my mother had to literally force me into the chair every six months. Since I've moved to Forks she's called when my six month appointments should be inquiring if I went. I always claimed I did go but I didn't anticipate she saw through me, I most be a worse liar then I thought.

"The dentist," Alice stated smug.

"I just went in February before you came back….from when you moved…." I tensed lying through my teeth but also hating having to refer to the barren time in my life when the Cullen's left because Edward decided vampires weren't best for me to be associated with.

"No Bella you didn't, we checked all the local dentist records, you didn't go," Edward said angrily. "Since you won't take care of yourself we'll have to intervene."

"No, that's out of the question!" I yelled, "I'm NOT going."

My little outburst had Jasper and Emmett staring at me mouths gaping as their joysticks to the game lay in front of them forgotten. Alice shook her head muttering something that sounded like 'I told you so.' Then calm spread over me quickly as I glared at Jasper.

Edward let out an exasperated sigh, "Bella what's wrong with the dentist?"

"I don't see the point of that occupation. Anyway my teeth are perfectly fine," thanks to Jasper I was calm whether I liked it or not.

"You have great teeth, that's why we need to take care of them," Edward interjected.

"Why does it even matter if I'll be like you soon?" I asked.

"Bella you ARE going," he said frustrated.

"I'm not going a long with that," I said while a lump rose in my throat, remembering I last said that when he forbid me from Jake.

Emmett burst out laughing, "Bella you have a household of vampires against you, who do you really think will win?"

I gulped.

That night Edward dropped me off at my house before going on his occasional hunting trips. Usually I'd sulk and wallow in despair hen Edward was gone but tonight I needed the time to devise a plan to trick seven witty vampires. I'm pretty sure I'm face-to-face with mission impossible. Is it just me or am I hearing X Men music?

"Love did you hear me?" Edward asked breaking my revere.

"Sorry Edward, what were you saying?"

He stared at me a long moment assessing my inattentiveness then sighed looking out at my house bathed in darkness.

"I just said goodnight and I'll see you bright and early tomorrow."

"Where are we going tomorrow? Oh wait, not the dentist," I replied in a hurry.

"No, not the dentist, I'll just come back as soon as I'm done hunting."

I misread him saying 'not the dentist tomorrow' to 'not the dentist ever.'

"Thank you Edward for respecting my opinions and finally seeing it my way. I love you," I said in relief.

"Oh no Bella you're still going," he responded firmly making my relief wash away, "but you're going two weeks from now and not tomorrow. Oh and I love you too."

"Edward you are so….. Infuriating," I know it's childlike but I got up slamming his car door shut still yelling and stomping into my house.

Of course Charlie saw the fight and was waiting to pounce.

"Are you and Edward still getting married," he asked.

"Yeah we just had a disagreement," I said through gritted teeth.

"About what?" Charlie asked crossing the border of protective father into nosiness.

"Dentist," I replied bluntly.

"Ah, well kid you're on your own there. Sorry I agree with Edward," he said acting like he was in physical pain for speaking those words.

"I _will_ hold it against you," I promised.

He chuckled then asked, "What's your problem with the dentist anyway, Bells?

"I don't know," I muttered ambling upstairs.

The truth was I did know. A long time ago when I was four, I saw my mom working out on the treadmill. I was amazed and fascinated by that machine so I wanted to try. Being me I cranked the dials to as high as they could go and once it started I knocked most of my top set of teeth on the treadmill bar bumping them up into my gums. It took a year and a half of processed blinder food and mean comments until my teeth reappeared. When my teeth reappeared almost the whole top line of them were yellow. At this time I happily went to the dentist again because last time when I knocked my teeth up in my gums he gave me a sucker but this time he had to do an extensive procedure so my permanent teeth, that would be coming soon, didn't turn yellow as well. So hey, what do you know, they forgot to numb me. I cried out in pain but they didn't listen to me because they thought the noise of the machine scared me, therefore ever since then I've been anti- dentist and I'm _not_ going back now or EVER again. So with that parting thought I began to plan.


	2. The Plan

BPOV

As soon as I walked into my room I prepared for a shower, it was something about the warm water and the sound of it trickling down the drain that soothed me. Some of my best ideas were acquired in the shower. Like the time when I was eight and decided to start watching cooking shows to learn in hopes of avoiding my moms meals which usually consisted of Cheerios with bananas if she felt like being healthy. Now I turn back to the almighty shower in hopes of it guiding my thoughts to a sensible plan.

Okay, the first stage in completing mission impossible is to identify your obstacles. The fact that I was outnumbered would have been a big enough problem but then you add their ability to juggle full size vans and their unnatural witty behavior. Yep, I'm in for mission impossible for sure. Although I proved in Phoenix - when I managed to escape Alice and Jasper to meet James - that I can trick the Cullens I just need a well devised plan.

Oh no, I forgot about Alice and her seeing my future plan….. Unless, I involved werewolves. Jacob ran away so he's out of the question but he's not the only werewolf who would be wiling to help, is he? Most of the wolves are angry with me for choosing Edward over Jake except one, Seth Clearwater. I know he's not angry with me because every time I call inquiring about Jake he is very patient and kind, unlike the others. But where will I go? The possibility of going to La Push is out because ever since the alliance I am sure the wolves would more than happily return me to the Cullens. Maybe I could leave the country! Okay that's too extreme but this is the dentist were talking about and I have to go to all measures possible to ensure I don't go. That's when the inspiration struck. I haven't been to Phoenix since the James incident. My mom wouldn't be there because she's still at Florida with Phil but I've been having a want to go say good bye to my childhood home before I was married and therefore changed immortal. After the change I wouldn't ever be able to go back to Phoenix due to the sunlight exposing I was indeed not human and since my appointment marks the one month prior to my wedding it seems like the perfect opportunity. Also I won't have over perceptive Renee there wondering why a mere visit would upset me so much. This plan just keeps getting better and better.

So know on to the next step, organizing my plan to make sure everything turns out beautifully. I need to call Seth immediately and ask him to drive me to the airport, that way Alice won't see where I am until I'm long gone. Then I need to book a flight for the exact day I am supposed to have my appointment that way there isn't enough time for me to be dragged back to endure the dentist and all its glory. In addition I have to clean out the remainder of my college funds for a plane ticket. Wow I'm pretty good at being devious and deceitful! So now onto the next stage of my fully laid out plan and that is execution.

EPOV

I watched the life flee from the elk's eyes as I fed on its blood greedily. I finally felt the burning subside slightly in my throat as I threw the carcass down. I was still fascinated at how strongly Bella reacted to the dentist. Who would have known that after all we've been put up against a guy in a white coat telling her to open her mouth up wide is where she drew the line. I approached my family once I felt temporarily satisfied.

_I don't understand her future was just here and now it disappeared like it used to when she was with the mutt. _

Alice's internal musings set me on the edge.

"Alice what happened to Bella's future?" I asked anxiously.

_I don't know one minute she's there and the next minute she's gone. _

"Edward, what's wrong with Bella?" Emmett asked me.

"We just lost her future, that's all," Alice answered.

_Maybe she's with the dog. _Emmett thought

_WOW Edward calm down your emotions are all over the place. _Jasper revealed as I was about ready to snap under pressure.

_She might be dead. _Rosalie's thoughts sent me over the edge and I ran back to Bella's house.

BPOV

I woke up the next morning completely content laying in Edward's arms. Edward? Wasn't he supposed to be hunting? Not that I minded, of course, but I was curious.

"Good morning love," he whispered in my ear.

"Edward," I replied groggily, "what are you doing here? I thought you were hunting."

"I was until Alice said your future went blank and I ran back worried."

"Oh Edward you shouldn't have done _that_," I frowned as I saw dark tints under his eyes that barley lightened from the prior day.

Edward ignored my statement and made one of his own, "Did you know Alice still can't find your future?"

I blushed deeply. Okay Bella now would be the optimum time to acquire your lying skills. But I seemed to have no such luck as Edward saw through the cool I was trying to will on myself.

"You did know! Bella does this have to do with the damn dentist? What are you planning?" He was beyond furious and I marveled at one of the few times I heard him cuss. As much as I hated Edward being mad at me I'm almost positive I hate the dentist more.

"Edward calm down," I hissed.

"Why you do what Bella? What's your plan?"

"Edward it's none of your business," I responded peeved.

"Everything concerning you is my business," he said anger not dwindling.

That's when my stubbornness kicked in, "Well, I'm not going to tell you."

"Then I'm not leaving your side until Alice can see your future again," he answered smugly.


	3. Score one for Bella

BPOV

_Ring, ring, ring. _The telephone chimed down stairs, all morning Edward and I have been bickering back and forth. He trying to convince me to tell him my plans or cancel them and me trying to convince Edward to give me some space. Usually I would want the exact opposite of space but I had some arrangements I needed to make, soon, without him around. I pulled away from sending an e-mail to Renee and raced downstairs. My eyes almost popped out of my sockets as I saw him following close behind. Did he honestly think I was going to be able to pull something off with him in the house? I sighed in frustration and grabbed the phone, relieved to hear Angela's voice.

"Hey Bella, it's Angela," said the voice from the receiver.

"Hey Ang. What's up?" I asked.

"Um…well Ben's out of town with his family for summer vacation and we haven't hung out much since graduation. I was just wondering if you were busy. I mean I can always call Jess I know you have a wedding coming up."

"Oh," I stole a glance at Edward who looked very emotionless at the moment. "I'm not doing much - we should hang out. Do you have any idea what you want to do?"

"Well I have to get some school clothes shopping done for my first year of college, if you want to help me?" I groaned internally at Angela's request of shopping but this was the perfect opportunity to make a few phone calls away from Edward's inhuman hearing.

"Okay sounds great," I responded to enthusiastically causing Edward to raise an eyebrow at me.

"Well, will you be ready in thirty minutes?" She asked.

"Sure, but can I drive?"

"Yeah no problem, see you in a few."

"Bye Ang," I said hanging up the phone.

Edward looked at me indifferent, "So what time are we meeting Angela?"

"_I'm _meeting Angela in thirty minutes," I clarified.

"Bella," he sighed exasperated, "until you tell me why your future keeps disappearing you're not going anywhere alone. It's _too_ risky. I'd understand if you changed your mind, just tell me so I know nothing bad will happen to you."

"Changed my mind? Oh you think I asked Jake to come back? No Edward that's not it. I love _you_ with all my heart and that will never change. Besides I don't have even the slightest idea where Jake's at."

Edward smiled and leaned in for a chaste kiss. "I love you too Bella that's why I need to know what you're up to so you don't get hurt. Alice can't see you and that makes me nervous."

His words and his facial expression almost made me tell him, almost.

"Sorry Edward but I can't," was my response.

"Then I can't leave you alone," he replied with conviction. "So where are we shopping?"

BPOV

The ride in the car was a quiet one, much to my dismay. Angela looked shocked,to see Edward in the passenger seat of my new car complements of Edward. I tried to spark conversation between us but it always died down much too quickly. So I was stuck with shooting apologetic glances in the rearview mirror to a shy Angela the whole way there. We were going to Port Angeles and I was in need of some books and when I voiced this option much to my chagrin Edward glared at me reminding me of the last time I was here. We were finally in the parking lot and I got out of the car immediately in an act of defiance against Edward. I looked a little smug as Angela and Edward got out and the disapproving glare he gave me made me stifle a laugh.

"So Angela, where do you want to go first?" I asked.

"American Eagle is where I get most of my clothes."

"Okay sounds good."

Angela and I milled around racks for a good thirty minutes while Edward just silently followed. I wondered when the last time he went shopping since Alice usually handled that burden. It wasn't bad shopping with Angela though, she got what she needed and didn't dilly dally. After Angela purchased her items, I started to think of various ways to get a moment alone without Edward. Angela was the one who finally decided my plan for me.

"Bella," she whispered thinking Edward couldn't hear her, "I _need_ to stop at Victoria Secrets."

I watched in silent amusement as Edwards eyes widened.

"Oh okay Angela," I muttered softly. "Edward, don't you need to go to Dicks to get some camping equipment?"

I thought I finally had him; he would leave my for a few minutes enabling me to make some necessary phone calls for my plan. Yes, score one for Bella.

"No, he picked up the equipment already at Newton's," Edward stated simply surprising me.

"Oh," Angela said with unconcealed horror.

I couldn't believe him! Did he think I was incapable of taking care of myself for thirty minutes? I had to bite back my fury or he'd know for sure I was trying to get rid of him.

"Angela, you want to go in to Victoria Secrets?" I asked her opening up the door, hoping Edward would chicken out. He didn't.

"Sure," she whispered.

Edward was literally the only boy in the store (it didn't have a lot of people in it, but still). Angela walked over to the bras. Edward didn't even squirm. If I want him to leave I'd have to make him uncomfortable. I saw assortments of lingerie and stylish panties and bras when inspiration struck. This was going to be incredibly awkward but I forced myself to do it. Hopefully Angela won't be too mad at me.

"Angela, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah," she said curiously looking up at me from a stack of bras. Edward stood right behind me; this was perfect for operation make-him-squirm.

"How far have you and Ben gone?" I asked in a casual rush.

Right now this question was only making Angela squirm, which I felt guilty about but I wasn't nearly finished. Angela and Edward both looked at me with shock written plainly in their expressions.

"I don't know. Why?" Angela replied nervously.

"Well Edward and I are waiting until were married. Isn't that right Edward?"

"Um…Well…Um…." I've never seen Edward for a complete loss of words, it was highly amusing.

"Yeah, so I don't know what to do or what to wear. Could you help me? Oh Edward you could help me pick out lingerie! Wouldn't that be fun?" I worked to sound more enthusiastic and less embarrassed.

They both stared at me their mouths agape.

"Well Bella I almost forgot about the…um tent….we need a new tent for….um camping. Will you be alright her for a while with Angela? I'll be back in a half hour," Edward said awkwardly.

I tried to sound disappointed, "But Edward don't you want to help me?"

"I think it would be best if Angela helped you, love."

Angela shot Edward a glance which Edward returned with an apologetic wink.

"Okay well if you hurry back maybe you can tell me which one _you_ like the best," I added.

"I will love but I wouldn't be surprised if it took more than thirty minutes."

"Oh okay," I said slowly. I had to get him out before he saw I was acting. The only reason he didn't see through my terrible acting skills now was because the subject we were discussing made him very uncomfortable. "Angela look at that one," I said pointing to what looked to be a rag.

"That's my cue to leave. Be back soon," Edward said practically running out the door.

Angela and I actually looked through lingerie for a minute and then I nonchalantly peeked out the window to see Edward heading to Dicks. In five minutes he should be there and luckily it was a few miles from this store since it was on a different strip mall than us. This enabled us to be outside his 'hearing' range. I did it; I was temporarily ahead of the vampires. Now I need to call Seth and the airport and I'm all set. Score one for Bella!


	4. Skimpiest Piece of Lingere

BPOV

I listened to the rings abruptly stop as Seth answered the phone on the other end.

"Hello," his gruff voice said.

"Hey Seth, it's me."

"Bella?"

"Yeah." I haven't seen Seth since the Victoria incident where he helped Edward fight off two possessed vampires. He did very well considering his young age of fifteen. Wait he's fifteen? "Seth can you drive?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Edward and his family are going out of town this Monday and I need a ride in the morning to the airport. I was wondering if you'd take me so my car isn't in the parking lot. I'll bring donuts for compensation."

"Sure!" he said excitedly. I definitely knew the werewolves' weakness, food.

"What time do you want me to pick you up?"

"How about five?" I knew for a fact my Edward left at four thirty to do some hunting before six because that's when I usually wake up and notice his absence. Though I've never told him to relieve him from his own guilt. Would he leave me now when he vowed not to? He still had to go, and regardless he wouldn't think of me to be so bold to act in the night.

"That sounds good. So where are you going?"

I didn't want to lie to Seth but I didn't want to disclose too much information either. So I settled for, "Mom's." That could be perceived as Florida easily.

"Uh…. Leah's home," he claimed nervously.

"Okay well I'll talk to you later. Oh…and Seth… when did you get your license?"

"You missed my birthday by a week."

"Oh sorry! Happy _late_ sixteenth birthday."

"Thanks. Got to go"

"Okay, bye," I said, hanging up. I quickly checked out the windows of Victoria Secrets. There was no sign of Edward so I quickly called the operator for the airport's number. I was relieved after that call to find they had a flight at five thirty. So if I can make it past security quickly and Seth stayed by my side, I would hopefully board the flight out of Alice's vision. Then she wouldn't see me until I was long in the air. I felt an evil laugh forming in my chest. My plan just had to be iron clad to trick seven geniuses.

That's when Edward walked in looking slightly weary and I assumed he guessed my plan but then I remembered my promise to ask his opinion on lingerie. I quickly grabbed a few pieces of the nearest rack and headed ovr to Angela just as Edward spotted me.

"So Angela, Edward, what do you think?" I asked holding one up, not even bothering looking at it. Both of their mouths were agape and they were stunned into silence.

"I could try it on if it would give you a better visual," I offered.

"No," they all but screamed in unison.

"But…I need help," I said with my best puppy dogface though I was really relieved they said no. I thought my acting was fairly feeble and was surprised Edward didn't call me on that but I think he was too embarrassed to think straight.

"Love, why don't you have Alice help you? She's very.... talented at this... stuff and she'll help you find something not too...um... showy," Edward replied.

That was when I finally looked down at the piece I was holding and gasped. It was the skimpiest piece of lingerie I've ever seen (not that I've seen a lot). It was mostly mesh material and it concealed very little. I admittedly blushed scarlet and threw it on the rack.

"You're right I suck at this. Let's go!" I mumbled intensely.

We walked out the store and Angela turned to me, "Bella, I think I'm ready to go home."

"Are you sure?" I asked in relief.

"Yeah but thanks for going shopping with me. It was very interesting," she claimed.

I immediately felt guilty for using her, even if it was to get out of the dentist.

"I'm sorry, Ang," I muttered.

"No, Bella I'm just glad to spend some time with you before the wedding and we have to part ways."

I smiled; I really was going to miss her. "Me too," I responded.


	5. A Doughnut Box

BPOV

"Goodnight love," Edward cooed in my ear.

I groaned more for show than anything.

"Ah, Bella the dentist won't be _that_ bad tomorrow," Edward explained.

It was Sunday night and each day went by plain and uneventful with Edward by my side 24/7 (okay so I shouldn't complain about that) except when he went on his early morning hunts. I now have to get up early to my alarm, by which time Edward should be hunting.

"You may be right, love you Edward."

"Night, Bella," Edward sighed then started to hum my lullaby.

That's when I drifted to a short but deep slumber.

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

Who keeps waking me up? Memories from the last few days slowly entered my head as I sat up in bed. I quickly grabbed my cell phone and turned off my alarm leaping out of my bed. Yes, Edward was gone as planned. But I must move quickly! I ran around my room throwing numerous pieces of clothing into my bag and then wrote a quick note to Charlie and Edward.

Charlie-

I went on a pre-wedding vacation. I am fine so there is no need to worry; I just needed a break before all the excitement started. Let me be clear this is not me getting cold feet for the wedding! Also, Edward does NOT know where I am so don't blame him! As far as I'm concerned the wedding is still on and I'll be back in a few days.

-B

P.S. Sorry I didn't say goodbye in person or tell you where I'm going.

I smiled in satisfaction at his note and turned my attention to writing Edward's. This will be the tricky one to write. I just need to be quick and clear. Ah, I don't think I can do this one.

Edward-

I am SO SO SO SO sorry for leaving unexpectedly. This has NOTHING to do with the wedding or our relationship but just getting a few miles between me and the vile dentist. If the wedding is still on for you…it's still on for me. Sorry I had to do this to you, I really am. But I'll be home in a few days, I promise.

-B

I stopped writing considering whether or not to put this in but by the time he got this note I should be long gone so I sighed and added:

P.S. I'm in Phoenix.

I left Edward's note on my bed knowing he'd go there after his hunt and put Charlie's on the kitchen counter. I was positive Edward would get his first because Charlie already left to go fishing and most likely wouldn't be back until night fall. I then grabbed my bag of clothes and the box of doughnuts I got for Seth yesterday at the store and walked outside. Seth was waiting on my driveway in a beat up Sedan when I walked outside. His neutral expression turned into an all out grin when he spied the doughnuts. I smiled back and realized at that point I deceived seven vampires. Although part of me worried that this adventure was far from over.


	6. Operation Defeat the Human

BPOV

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Why did I tell him where I was going? Wasn't the whole point of me running away because I didn't want him to find me? No, I go through carefully devised plans and just tell him! Why?!?! Because I am stupid!

"Ugh, I hate this rain!" Seth said interrupting my internal put downs. "I hope your mom's place is sunny."

That's when I internally rejoiced. Sun…Edward can't go in the sun… Hallelujah, my plan isn't so stupid! Now Edward will be less worried and this will enable the town to stay intact instead of him going on an anxious rampage.

"Yes, her place is _very_ sunny," I explained.

"Not that I mind the free doughnuts but why isn't he taking you to the airport again?"

I tried to answer as honestly as possible without disclosing too much information because I could tell Seth was suspicious. "He had to hunt."

I then turned towards the window and watched as the trees zoomed by, approaching the tall building serving as an airport.

"Thank you for the ride Seth," I said turning towards him.

He smiled brightly licking crumbs off his lips as he said, "Not a problem, Bella, thanks for the doughnuts."

I opened the sedan's door then turned to him. "If Jake calls…"

"You will be the first to know Bella, I promise."

I smiled as I muttered one last 'thanks' and grabbed my bags, heading towards the door.

"Hello ma'am, enjoy your flight," An overly perky brunette told me as I trusted my ticket at her.

Can't these people see I'm in a hurry? My nerves are getting the best of me and at this moment I want to get up in the air immediately. So I all but ran to my seat on the plane and nervously jiggled my leg as I waited for the plane to take off. Several minutes later an obnoxious voice came on the sound speaker as they explained emergency gear and thanked us for choosing them to fly. Well were not flying are we? This is the last time I choose- who is flying me… oh! - Verie Flights to take me anywhere! That's when the airplane finally descended waking me up from my internal musings and I knew it was too late for anyone (including Edward) to stop my getaway. I was free, no dentist! But as I looked out the window in contentment, I caught sight of Edward looking extremely angry and oddly broken as the plane zoomed past. This time I was the one leaving Edward not the other way around, but unlike when Edward left me I did it for my own selfish reasons.

EPOV

I sped past trees and underbrush as I exited the woods, I don't care how many times I run the speed never gets old. I did an easy leap up the wall as I reached my loves house. Once my feet landed with an inaudible thud on her floor I knew something was out of place; her clothes were askew with important articles missing, and most importantly her scent was dull as if she wasn't here. I quickly followed her scent to a note. It read:

Edward-

I am SO SO SO SO sorry for leaving unexpectedly. This has NOTHING to do with the wedding or our relationship but just getting a few miles between me and the vile dentist. If the wedding is still on for you…it's still on for me. Sorry I had to do this to you, I really am. But I'll be home in a few days, I promise.

-B

I fought the urge to crumble the note in my hands. All I wanted to do was what was best for her! She can't keep fighting on me when this regards her safety! My one wish for her is to be safe but how can she when she constantly disobeys me! Now she's off in Arizona and the likelihood of her getting hurt practically quadrupled. This is not over; I can probably still catch her flight and prevent Bella's departure. I raced out the window not breaking my stride as I headed to the airport only thinking about the love of my existence's safety. Once I reached the runway I knew I was too late, as I saw my love race past me with a face of joy at her deceiving us, and a twang of regret upon seeing my face. I wonder what she saw in my reaction. Definitely anger but maybe she saw my sorrow for her running from me is my worst fear come true.

As the plane grew smaller in my vision I ran inside the airport before someone saw me and questioned my presence. I was shocked when I saw Alice and my family inside. We all stood for a few tantalizing seconds, in shock of Bella actually getting away.

Until Emmett broke the silence and said, "Damn my little sister is good."

"Agreed," Jasper said, "I am embarrassed a human has deceived me twice, within a year at that."

Bella was too smart for her own good. But what do we do now? She'll get hurt in the big town of Phoenix alone.

"Hey Edward," Alice said in her normal perky tone. "Remember that jet I insisted on buying half a decade ago? Well I sent it here so now its early vacation time!"

My eyes grew wide at the shock of how my sister is a genius.

"But what about the sun," Rosalie cynically stated.

"Not a problem, a tinted rental car is awaiting us once we get there!"

Everyone but Rosalie nodded in recognition at Alice's idea.

Emmett said, "Well what are we waiting for? Operation outsmart the human is under way."


	7. Ed and Ward

BPOV

'Okay, so maybe this could have been handled in a better way.'

'Yeah, you could have talked to Edward that would have been the mature thing.'

'I listen to you all of the time. It's just a onetime escapade that I wouldn't have done if it wasn't the dentist were talking about!'

'Your mom believes you act as someone in their mid-life, Edward thinks that too. What are they going to think of you now?'

"Stupid voices in my head won't shut up," I muttered.

A boy next to me silently giggled and I turned to her seeing a curly blonde haired child.

"I'm sorry but you're funny," the boy laughed out loud this time.

He was so cute that I couldn't force any anger into the urge to protect this boy.

"Um… thanks. I'm Bella," I said slowly.

He laughed harder as I stated my name.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Is that your name or the voice in your heads name?" He laughed.

Okay, maybe I could force some anger. I turned my back to the kid in indignation and after a moment I could feel the child shift uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

When I still didn't respond he said, "I'm Edward."

I couldn't believe it! This is the 21st century and this kid is named EDWARD! I've never heard anyone by that name except for my Edward and on the one day that very name would bother me, it shows up!

"Are you okay?" The kid asked.

Chill Bella, it's not his fault, chill. I think talking about myself in third person is a bad sign….

"Nice name," I said absently.

"Thanks, it's a combination of my grandpas Ed and Ward. It's nice having a name like that because you never forget where you came from," he commented.

Even though I was frustrated at my inability to escape Edward, the origin of the name did impress me. A more pressing matter was dominating my mind, though.

"I think I forgot where I came from," I blurted out feeling like an idiot.

"Why?" This blonde haired boy asked.

I could feel the concern laced in his tone and was surprised at the compassion he showed a complete stranger. I was so surprised I found myself spilling my feelings to him.

"There's this man I love and I love him so much that I think I changed myself for him," I admitted.

"Is that a bad thing?"

Is it not? "I guess so."

"I'm a lot different now than I was when I was nine. I couldn't do fractions and read on a fifth grade reading level," he said.

"Oh so you're saying that it may not be him changing me but me maturing," I asked with realization.

"I don't know," the kid said confused. "Just stand up for what's right."

"I think I've lost the ability to stand up for what I believe in," I sighed.

"Well you're on this plane," the kid said.

Wow, he's smart whether he means to be or not. I looked into his eyes and all the doubt I had about this being immature and worrying about how he'd react vanished. What replaced it was a sense of knowing that I had to make a stance _before _the wedding or else I'd lose my sense of self. As I tripped off the plane into Phoenix Arizona, I was sure of my choice.


	8. No

**Author's Note: So I'm sorry! I'm REALLY sorry. I feel like chapter Bella to…. you'll find out if you read this chapter. I know it's no excuse but I've been going through A LOT! I understand if in your distress at not reading my story, you lost the will to live (laugh and sarcasm inserted here). Though never fear fanfiction patrons! I have not forgotten you (as I have been repeatedly stalked by Twihards and fanfic maniacs and the like). So enjoy!**

As I sauntered out of the airport, I immediately was hit by the bright Phoenix sun. 'Ah Phoenix,' I sighed, 'how I missed you.' I hailed a taxi at the curb and smiled in contentment as I gave my address to the driver.

"Bella? Isabella Swan, is that you?" A girl yelled in eagerness from a nearby curb, where the taxi was parked.

I looked up, despite being distracted from my own internal musings. "Sammy, is that you?" I asked when I recognized her familiar face.

"Who else?" She laughed. "Hey, do you mind if I can share a taxi with you? I mean we are kind of heading to the same place and we can catch up."

"Of course Sam!" I enthusiastically answered as she climbed in after me.

"So Bella, what have you been up to?" She asked eagerly.

"Well, nothing much…." I answered slightly open ended, not sure how to brooch the subject of my impending wedding—if Edward would still have me, that is.

Luckily, Sam is not very observant as she smiled sweetly and said, "So do you still have a thing for hot doctors?"

I blushed beat red, as I remembered my obsession with Jack on the TV show Lost. "Yeah, well …. Yeah," I stammered.

She smirked broadly and tossed an auburn lock behind her shoulder carelessly. "You have great comebacks, as always, missy."

I laughed whole heartedly and blurted out, "I miss this."

She looked at me somewhat critically and said, "Yeah but you didn't call or e-mail. I know we started to diverge in high school: I got into sports, you reading; but we were best friends since diapers, I thought we'd at least keep in some sort of contact."

I listened intently to her rant and was impressed because Sam usually doesn't express herself; I must have really hurt her. Why did I do this? Why didn't I call? The answer was simple: because of Edward. Subconsciously, I gave him the World, my World. In return he gave me his and I thought it was a fair trade. But the thing is, is it's not. I hurt Sam and he had a right to his own friends too. I love him but I need my own life too. Maybe it won't matter after I am a vampire, but seeing Sam's hurt expression I could not rationalize myself out of this guilt.

"Sammy, I'm so sorry," I looked at her intently.

She registered my expression and gave a soft smile, "You have a lot of apologizing to do. Starting tonight, as you invite me to your parent free house for a slumber party, you can start kissing my butt."

I couldn't help but laugh at Sam's antics. "Of course, you are invited to my parent free house. After all, were adults! How much trouble can we really get in?"

"Belly Belly Boo, do you not know who I am?"

I laughed, "Point taken, so who should I call to bail me out of jail?"

She laughed along with me. Our relationship was natural, easy, even after all this time. "Someone hot, I hope."

The taxi driver gruffly announced we arrived at my house, as we quickly paid the driver and climbed out of the car.

"See ya, Bellity Bopity Boo," Sam called as she skipped to her house across the street.

I chuckled to myself; Sam really is a nut case. Since I can remember she has skipped everywhere, and evidently her seventeen years has not changed that.

"See ya in another life brotha," I called after her.

She turned back from her house and called back, "I'll be over at seven. And by the way, Desmond is mine! Don't you try to get your dirty little hooks in him! And random question: Why is there a black car in your driveway?"

"Wha-at," I stuttered, only to turn around and realize that sure enough there was a black car with tinted windows. I knew who it was and I'd be lying if I didn't say fear rose in the pit of my stomach, but I couldn't alert Sam of my distress or she would most likely elevate the stress of the situation. "Sales man," I said with an unconfident shrug.

"Oh, well tell them their lurking is a little cryptic!" She called, finally going inside.

That's when I got the text: Open your garage. –E

Oh, so he wants me to open my garage, so he can drive in without sun exposure. Well, he did come all this way and he only has my best interest at heart.

Just as I am about ready to cave, Sam opens her door and calls across the street, "And Bella, I'm REALLY glad you're back!"

With that, she slammed the door shut again and I knew what I had to do. I grabbed my spare key from under the door mat and walked into my familiar childhood home. Sitting on my couch, I opened my phone and texted back one monotonous word: No. -B


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Note:

I know this is not a new chapter and I completely understand if someone stalks me in the night for posting this, but I was wondering if you would please check out my other story. Actually, it is not my story but my ten year old cousin's. I am tutoring her in reading and writing this summer; she wrote the story as I taught her spelling and punctuation. She would really love it if she got POSITIVE reviews for her writing. I am trying to show her she is smart, but she struggles in school so this is difficult for her to see. Anyway, it's labeled as a Twilight story, but it's really about a bear named Fred.

**So, if I get at least two reviews for my cousin's story (also posted under allielovesedward account). I will update Dentist Disasters with at least 1,000 words, the day I get those two reviews!**


	10. Big Dogs

EPOV

"When I grow up I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies!" Emmett sang in an annoyingly high pitched voice.

Rosalie glared at her husband, "Emmett shut the hell up."

"_Oh crap, I made Rosalie mad! I won't be able to get some tonight!_"

A very descriptive image of Rosalie and Emmett "playing a game" entered his mind.

"Emmett, please, I am high strung enough as it is," I muttered pinching the bridge of my noise.

"Edward, she'll be fine," Alice said.

"What if she's not?" I snapped. Alice sighed and waves of calm came seeping through me, compliments of Jasper.

"Then we'll go from there," Alice sighed.

"I just don't understand! Why would she do this to me?" I passionately asked.

I love Bella, with all of my dad heart. All I want is what's best for her. Why couldn't she understand that? Rosalie snorted at my comment, and I responded with a sharp glare.

"Edward, you're suffocating her," Rosalie said. "She's human—granted a boring one—but she wants to make mistakes and live life a little dangerously. Why can't you let her?"

I can't believe Rosalie doesn't understand this! Wasn't it obvious after my failed Italy trip?

"Because, Rosalie," I spat, "every time she puts her life in danger, she puts mine in danger as well!"

"_Drama queen," Emmett thought._

I was so anxious that I didn't have the energy to fight with my obnoxious brother.

"Edward, calm your emotions down!" Jasper urged, while sending a fresh wave of calm.

"Edward, I can see her now and she's fine!" Alice explained. "She is on the airplane and she is going to get a bag of complimentary pretzels."

"Really?" Emmett cried. "Why not peanuts?"

I sighed in frustration at Emmett's stupidity at such a drastic time as this.

"Don't you care at all for Bella's safety, Emmett?" I all but yelled.

For once, in possibly a decade, Emmett was serious. "Of course I do, Edward, but I know she'll be fine."

Albeit, I was taken aback by Emmet's serious response, I didn't agree.

"How do you know?"

"Because if she was a normal human she would be dead or a vampire ten times over by now," he responded. "Plus, she outsmarted _me_ the brightest vampire in the world. Oh, Rosalie, turn that up," Emmet said fiddling with the radio dials. "I LOVE Justin Bieber!"

Before I could respond, Alice announced we were arriving at Bella's childhood home in ten minutes and her plane was touching down in five. Oh, Bella, I will see you soon, my love.

**AN: I was going to cut it off there, but my cousin got three reviews! So, thank you! She was SO excited! Now I will continue on! **

BPOV

I felt like I was walking on egg shells, as I alternated between peaking out the window at the daunting black car and checking the time. It was 6:55. I hope Edward, doesn't hate me! God, what if he does? 6:56. Edward, I love you, but just like plane Edward said I need to be my own person. 6:57. I can't lose myself. 6:58. Not for a guy. Even if I love that guy more than any person should physically be able to. 6:59. Edward, I need a little more freedom. 7:00.

All this anticipation that built in the pit of my stomach could not prepare me for what I saw. Sam was running down the street holding two dog biscuits as three dogs with leashes hanging lose chased her. Oh my, what is she doing? I ran outside to offer her some sort of support.

"Sam, what in the _hell_ are you doing?" I yelled over the dogs barking.

She ran in circles around me, as the dogs persistently chased her.

"I am the neighborhood dog walker!"She explained in heaves because she was still exerting herself by running circles around me. "I walk these three huge demon dogs, and they saw a squirrel and broke loose! To make sure they didn't run away from me, I enticed them to follow me with dog biscuits!"

I laughed as I pictured the predicament, "Only they're not following you, they're _chasing_ you!"

I had to grab my sides; I was laughing so hard.

"Have you ever had a big dog chase you?" She yelled. "Trust me, it's not fun!"

`"Actually, I kind of have," I muttered sobering up as I thought of Jake. "Okay, I'll help you."

"Great!" She exclaimed, still running in circles. "You be the bait!"

Before I knew what was happening, she tossed me the dog biscuits and ran. Three ferocious dogs then ran fully fledged towards me. So I did the only logical thing; I ran. Let's put it this way, I have trouble running when it's on flat ground and I don't have three beasts chasing me. This definitely couldn't end well. Sam jumped out of a bush I ran by, and grabbed their leashes as I ran past. Once she had the dogs secure, we started laughing. This laughter wasn't slight chuckles, but uncontrollable and bubbly.

"Let me put these up, and then we can go hang out," she said between laughs.

"Okay, Sam," I laughed.

"I think I want you to meet my new boy friend! Is that okay?" she asked cautiously.

"I'd love to," I answered honestly. I don't really care to meet new people but I think as long as I am with Sam it will be enjoyable—or at the least, entertaining.

As she walked away, she turned back and said, "That black car is still in your driveway."

"Yeah, the neighbors have visitors," I explained unsure.

"Oh, okay," she responded skipping off with the dogs.

Crap, I was so caught up with the dogs, I forgot about the Cullens. Hopefully, Edward wasn't watching too closely. Though, knowing him, he probably had his face glued to the window. I looked up at the sky, and it was still light but I doubt it will hold out much longer. When it gets dark, the angry vampires will come out.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: I'm sorry to say, I will not be finishing this story. I have been out of the Twilight fan club for a while now, but I wanted to try and finish this story for you. Unfortunately, it is difficult to write when you aren't into the universe anymore. If any of you desire to adopt this story, feel free. I really am sorry; I have nothing against the loyal Twilight fans, I just need to concentrate on the stories that I feel are important. Please don't leave any nasty comments and thank you for those of you who have supported this story. It was because of you that I attempted to finish it.


End file.
